The Cullen Girls
by Bamababe1999
Summary: what if it wasnt just renesmee?
1. Chapter 1

heyyy guys! i decided that what would happen if it wasnt just renesmee but renesmee and another child? ok but i hate going through and rewriting the masturepiece that is Stephanie Meyer's Breaking Dawn so i am starting from the point where Edward heard Nessie's thoughts kk alright peace out and r&r! im sorry if i dont get this scene exactly right

Edward's POV

_Mommy?_ I hear a sweet little girls voice.

"Did you say something Bella?"

"No, why?"

_Daddy?_ I hear a different little girls voice say.

"Bella think something."

"Like what? Edward what's going on?"

"I think I can hear them."

_Daddy why is Mommy scared? I don't like it when Mommy's scared._

"Calm down, love. They don't like it when you freak out like that."

"Who doesn't Edward? Wait, can you hear him?"

_Hey, I'm not a boy!_

"Sorry, princess." I whisper to my little Renesmee.

"Edward, why did you call EJ a princess?"

"Because, Bella, it's a girl."

_Don't forget me!_

"Sorry, love. It's two girls." At that my dear Bella starts getting excited. I couldn't blame her.

"Why are you so giddy, Bells?" asks Jacob.

"Because, Jacob, I'm having two baby girls."

_How the hell-_

"We don't know, Jacob but, I can hear them. Which reminds me, what are we going to name them?"

"Well, we already have Renesmee. How about Sarah?"

_Sarah?_ Jacob thought

_I like that name Daddy!_

"I think Sarah agrees."

"Hold on, Sarah? Your going to name her Sarah?" asks Jacob in a confused yet pleased voice.

"Yeah. I like it. Sarah Rosalie."

"I heard my name." says Rosalie bounding down the stairs.

"I'm naming one of the girls after Jake's mom and you. Do you like it?" Bella asks, coughing at the end of her sentence.

"I love it. Now shoo. Bella needs sleep." Rosalie replies shooing us out of the room.

"Rose being all over protective again?" asks a very dark eyed Emmett.

"Yep. Sorry Emmett."

**FASTFORWARD(HAHA BOLDNESS!) to after she has the babies**

Jacob POV

She's gone. The devils spawns killed my Bella. They're dead.

"Jake, don't do this." Seth tried to stop me but it was too late. I was already heading toward Blondie and devil spawn one. As I walk behind Blondie, ready for the kill, I see my Bella's eyes. As I look into the sweet angel's eyes, only one thought comes to my mind. _Oh crap..._

Seth's POV

Oh God. Jacob imprinted. Well at least she's safe.

"Rosalie, do you have a bottle ready for Sarah?" I hear Alice call out to Rosalie. Then I see the most beautiful pair of eyes I have ever seen. Green like how Edward's used to be, with little red specks. Sarah has Bella's hair, a beautiful dark brown(according to wikipedia, i had no idea how to describe it). She had pale skin that was a perfect mixture of Edward's and human Bella's. She was absolutely perfect. And I found out later that like Renesmee was Jake's, that Sarah was mine.


	2. Seth's POV 1

heyyy im getting excited so im posting a second chapter a little earlier than usual! anywho enjoy;) and something i didnt think about, charlie doesnt marry sue in this story! also very sorry about the first chapter it was poorly written on my part so i very much apologize! i will try and do better

and a special thanks/shout out to: Kassie for my first reviewer for this story! thank you so much;)

Story Suggestion: plz read I Am the Real Number Five's story Little Alice or Little Emmett! they are a freakin amazing! im reading currently Little Alice and so far its really good.

Seth's POV

"Good morning, Cullens." I said walking into Bella and Edward's cottage.

"Seth!" calls out my sweet little Sarah.

"How did I do, Bells?"

"Your first today, Seth."

Since Jake and me imprinted on the twins, we have this competition going. We try and see who gets to the cottage first. Usually it's Jake, so you understand my concern.

"Hmm that's different."

"Seth! Guess what?" asked my little, smart, three year old looking princess.

"What?"

"I drew you a picture. See that's me, that's you, that's Nessie, that's Jake, and that's my Alaskan Malamute puppy, Leah."

"Why did you name her after Leah?" I asked a little nervous.

"Because I like the name and she just looks like a Leah. Why are you so worried?"

"I wasn't worried, Sar-"

"Yes, you were. Don't lie to me, Seth."

"Wow, Sarah. You get more like your mom and you'll start tripping over flat surfaces." Jake says, saving me from my hole.

The thing is, the girls don't know about wolves. They know about vamps, just not wolves.

"Nessie isn't up yet, but you can color with me and Seth." Ha!

"That's ok, Sarah." Jake, Jake, Jake. You don't say no to Sarah. Oh well, I guess I'll save him(due to the fact he saved me).

"Sarah, Jake's probably tired. Let's let him sleep."

"Ok. Jake can't draw or color that good anyway." she stated matter of factly.

"Hey, I think I can draw pretty da-"

"That will be a dollar thank you." I swear this little girl is gonna get rich trying to get Jake to stop cussing.

"Well, I think I can draw really good. Without my drawing you wouldn't have that butterfly on your wall." That was a butterfly?

"That was supposed to be a butterfly? It looks more like a martian." that's my girl.

"Jake!" yells Nessie, finally deciding to wake up.

"Well come on, Seth! We have coloring to do."

After about an hour of me drawing a wolf, she colored in what looked like Leah.

"Why did you choose those colors, Sarah?"

"I don't know. It was just in my head." Okay then. Well, another thirty minutes later, Sarah wanted to watch TV.

"I don't care what we watch but, I draw my line at Hannah Montana."

"That's okay. I wanted to watch a movie anyway."

"Okay then, what movie?"

"How about Child's Play."

"Sarah, that's a scary movie. I would rather you watch Hannah Montana."

"No!" So we watched Child's Play. I was pretty suprised when the movie was over and Sarah said it was a rather boring movie.

"Lunch!" Bella called from the kitchen.

"Yuck! I'm not hungry."

"Sarah, eat. At least try it."

"Come on, Sarah. At least eggs are okay." at which she tried them.

"Yuck, gross! I don't want it. I'd rather hunt."

"You can hunt with me tomorrow, Sarah." says Edward walking in.

"Daddy!" both girls scream.

"Seth, your sister said your mom needs you home in the next few minutes."

"Alright. Thanks, Edward. I'll see you later, Sarah."

"Bye, Seth! I'll see you later." my angel replies, as Leah walks in.

"Come on, Seth. Jake, we gotta go so you have to patrol."

"Whatever, Leah. Bye, Ness."

"Bye, Jakey!" and with that, we all left the Cullen cottage.


	3. First Birthday

**Heyyyyy! im fast forwarding to their first birthday and btw growth chart is:**

**Renesmee: fully grown in 7 years so she will look about 2 and a half each year**

**Sarah: she will be fully grown in 3 years so she will look about five and a half every year(she is more like a vamp than a human)**

**Shout out: blueberrypie94 thanks so much for the reviews and favoriting!**

**Story Suggestion: Renesmee's Childhood Story, Renesmee's Teenage Story, and Renesmee's Forever are amazing stories writin by an amazing author named BellaNessieCullen! she is an amazing author and also check out Semper Fidelis which is super good too!**

Renesmee POV

"Mommy, when is Jake gonna get here?" I asked getting rather impatient. Neither Jake or Seth were here yet. It was my birthday and my best friend wasn't even here!

"Nessie, calm down. He'll be here in a bit. Go play with Sarah and Alice."

"Fine." I say with as much fustration as I could put into one word.

It feels weird. I'm supposed to not be talking yet. I even look physically two but, I think and act like a fourteen or fifteen year old. Though I am thankful. My twin sister looks five and a half. I at least get to go to school when I'm a little older. Finally, their here!

"Jake!" I scream, running to my absolute best friend.

"Hey, Ness. Happy birthday! Sorry we were late."

"It's ok."

"Alright! Since everyone is here, it's time to have some fun!" says Aunt Alice, which causes Uncle Emmett to crank up some music. Everybody danced and ate cake. Well, of course Sarah didn't eat cake but, she did dance really good. I danced also with everyone. My favorite dance was with my Grandpa Charlie. It was getting close to time for everyone to go home, so me and Sarah started opening presents.

"Alright, who's present do we open first?" asked Sarah.

"Open Aunt Alice and Uncle Jaz's first." so we did. Aunt Alice got us IPod's. Uncle Jasper got us Crooked Houses(**A/N: look up crooked houses! they are so adorable!). **Aunt Rosalie got us an all new wardrobe and Uncle Em got us a new flat screen and sound system for our room. Grandpa Carlisle got us a bunch of new books and Grandma Esme got us some new stuff for our room. Daddy got me a Grand piano. For Sarah him, Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jaz, Grandpa Carlisle, Grandpa Charlie, Seth, Jake, and some other people worked on what looked like a ballet studio, but it only had one huge room. He said it was for both of us(my piano would go in there and Sarah could practice dance). _Thanks, Daddy_ I thought. Mommy got me and Sarah some new toys. So did everyone else. Last was Seth and Jake.

"Your up, Jakey."

"Alright, Seth's present and my present coordinate." he said. After that he held in his hand a bracelet with charms on it. One was a butterfly, another was a Loch Ness Monster, and the last was a rustic, wooden wolf. Then he handed me a stuffed, russet brown wolf.

As he was doing this, Seth handed Sarah the same looking thing but a necklace with different things. One charm was a honey bee, another thing on there was a ring that said 'Saya cantik Sarah'(**A/N:sorry but that is Indonesian! i couldnt get it translated into Quileute but we are going to say its Quileute! if anybody can translate it into quileute i will rewrite that part)**, the last thing was a charm like mine but it was a wooden wolf painted a sandy color. He also gave her a sandy colored wolf.

"What do the charms mean, Jake?"

"Well, Ness, this butterfly is because your my little butterfly. The Loch Ness Monster was because when I nicknamed you Nessie, your mommy quoted 'You nicknamed my daughter after the Loch Ness Monster?' so I thought that would be a perfect charm for you. Last, you always said you loved wolves and you pictured me as this color wolf right?" wow he remembered.

"Yes. Thank you so, so much, Jake!" I squeal. After that it was just alot of dancing and hanging out. I fell asleep before I could say goodbye to everyone, but I vagely remember Jake picking me up and carrying me to my room.

"Goodnight, my butterfly." he whipered to me.

"Goodnight, my Jakey." I whisper just before I slip into unconsciousness.


	4. Sarah's POV 1

heyyyy guys! sorry to start off on a not so good note, but i would like to reply to a flame reviewer, Feng Yue.

First of all, some author's notes i have to put there cause if i didnt(as in putting it in the beginging) it would give away whats in my chapter. Second, its a STORY! im sorry i did not get everything right. and another thing, its MY story, so if i made her a unicorn that farts rainbows it doesnt matter. and btw, how would it look if i made Sarah look the EXACT same as Nessie being that she is MY oc?

and to those who are confused about that too, I have an explanation. Like I said Sarah is more vampire than human, unlike Renesmee who was a perfect mixture. So since Sarah has the mind of a 15 or 16 year old, she is able to control herself enough to not hurt Bella. alright anywho sorry again my faithful readers

Shout out: Derick Black for leaving an amazingly sweet review and some helpful criticism

Story Suggestion: Uncertainty by gempire! love love love this story!

Sarah POV

Our birthday was amazing! I loved all my gifts. Especially my necklace from Seth. Nessie got a bracelet with three charms but, I had two charms and a ring. Seth told me that the honey bee was because of our song, Honey Bee by Blake Shelton. The ring was Quileute for 'My beautiful Sarah'. Lastly, the wolf was because I liked those colors and wolves are my favorite animals.

"Sarah, it's time for breakfast." calls Mama. Ugh. I hate breakfast. Well, I hate all human meals but, I especially hate breakfast(since Seth is banned due to the fact he eats too much).

"Sarah, we're hunting tomorrow. Just please try it?" asked my dad. Grrrr.

"Down, girl." my sister said walking into my room.

"Come on, Nessie." I say to my si-

"Anybody home?" calls out my uncle Emmett, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Emmett..." I hear my dad growl. I don't have to have my dad's power to know what he's thinking.

"Uncle Emmett, will you take me hunting?"

"Of course, Sary." again, grrrrr. I hate when he calls me that. Fortunetely, I have a counter attack.

"Well, Emmy, what shall we be hunting?" I counter with a smug smile on my face. Suddenly, Uncle Emmett's smirk disappeared.

"Woah, I did not agree with you going hunting yet." interrupted my mom.

"Come on, Mom. Please? You know I hate human food." _Can you ask Mom if I can come too?_ thought my sister, taking a hold of my hand.

"Can Nessie come too? She hasn't hunted in a while. I can barely feel her power." I plead. I heard Daddy giggle from across the room. He actually knows what's going on.

"Come on, Bells. Let me take the girls. I'll even get Jacob and Seth to come with me." oh, Unlce Emmett, I love you so much more.

"I don't know, Emmett. What if you find other vampires who want to kill the girls or something?"

"But Bella, if the girls stay here you and Edward have to wait for happy time." OMG.

"EMMETT!"

"Well?" please, please, please.

"Fine." yes!

"Hello, Cullens." announce Seth and Jake as they walk in.

"Come on, boys. Time for hunting."

**Don't worry guys. I am posting the hunting trip. i would like to hear your opinion. If someone's singer has a twin, does that mean that they are both equally appealing? and no im not giving anything away im just mildly curious. let me know!**


	5. Powers!

heyyyy peeps! sorry im workin on gettin these chaps up ASAP but i do have school(which sux) so i am workin on that though! anywho on with it;)

Shout out: nightshadeprincess567 thank you so much! your reviews made me smile;)

i dont have a new story to recomend sorry:( this is in Sarah's POV! love you guys:) and yes the girls know about wolves(sorry i so didnt think about that)

Sarah POV

After Jake and Seth changed into their wolf forms, we were off. Me and Nessie had taken down a few deer while Uncle Em just waited in the wings. We went a little further from the house, where Uncle Emmett found a few wondering bears.

"Alright, I think we should head back now." Jake started saying. Wow, I didn't even realize him and Seth had changed back.

"NO! I want mountain lion." I pleaded. I had never tried it, but it was Daddy's favorite. _I don't know, Sarah. Mommy was already mad about us hunting without Daddy. I don't think we should..._ Nessie tried to pursuade me. No, I had made up my mind.

"I'm all for it, Sarah." Unce Emmett agreed. Well someone is on my side.

"Whatever, but I'm taking Nessie back." Jake compromised.

"Seth, you won't leave, will you?" I asked. After that question, a beeper went off.

"Oh, crap. Sarah, I'm really sorry, but me and Jake have to go patrol. Let's just go home." Seth pleaded.

"No." I said stubbornly looking away.

"It's alright, guys. I got this." Uncle Emmett told them. Nessie had lightly touched my arm, _Sarah, please be careful. You know how Uncle Em is._ I really wish these conversations weren't one way.

"Well, alright then. Come one, Sary." he grinned. Time for some mountain lion.

We had gone farther out. Probably out of Daddy's hearing range. We had just reached a spot where two big mountain lions were sitting, when we start seeing hikers. I could immediately feel Uncle Em panicking. Aparrantly, Daddy hadn't told him about me being used to it. I was conscious that I would be killing a human, and I wanted to be as normal as possible.

I looked over to see Unlce Em staring at something. I had turned my head to catch what he was looking at when I saw him. It was obviously a vampire. He had dark, curly hair and almost black eyes. I figured he was going to kill the hikers, but his head snapped up at me. I let out a soft gasp. He had started licking his lips and one thing became clear. He didn't care for hikers today.

"Sarah, come with me. We need to hurry." Uncle Em pleaded but it was no use. Something about this man made me stay in my spot. I was frozen. I could't move, couldn't blink. I couldn't look away from this man. Yet every fiber of my being was screaming at me to run.

Before I knew it, the hikers were gone and it was just us and him. I was down from the tree I had recently been in. Uncle Emmett was crouched in front of me, in his hunting position. In a matter of seconds, there was another person there. A beautiful honey blonde headed lady with butterscotch eyes.

"Luke, you don't want to hurt her. Look away." the woman instructed.

"But, Ally, she is just so... appealing." he hissed, grinning. The woman had taken his face in her hands and forced him to look at her. Uncle Emmett took that as our escape plan. When we got home it was about four or five hours later and frankly, I was tired.

"Sarah! Where have you been? You could've been hurt." Mommy ranted, hugging me. I just stood there like an idiot. I couldn't help it, I was just so scared.

"Sarah!" yelled Nessie. That broke me from the shock. Mental note to always have my sister with me.

"Nessie." I said, hugging my three year old looking sister. I had picked her up so she was now placed awkwardly on my hip. I hugged her tightly. I had missed my sister, even though I was only gone from her for about an hour or a little more. _I was scared, Sarah._ Nessie placed in my head.

"I'm sorry, sis. It won't happen again, I promise." I comforted her. She likes to act young sometimes. It was a minute later that Seth and Jake walked in.

"Sarah!" screamed Seth.

"Sarah, don't you ever do that to me again." Seth said hugging me. I really missed Seth too.

"Alright, what happened?" asked my mom. We all piled into the living room so we had more room. Uncle Emmett had started telling what had happened. Mom scowled at me when he got to the part about me wanting to hunt mountain lion. During the rest of the story I noticed Seth's fists started shaking. I started getting nervous when his entire body started shaking near the end. Finally, when Uncle Emmett had said everything, Seth got up.

"Seth, don't. He obviously was a newborn. He couldn't help it."

"He couldn't help it? He just about killed your daughter and your defending him?" Seth yelled at Daddy.

"Seth, please calm down. It's okay. I'm fine. Everything was taken care of." I said trying to calm Seth down.

"Calm down? Calm down! No, Sarah I won't calm down, because he almost killed you."

"But, I-"

"No but's Sarah! If you would have just come with us this wouldn't have happened!" Seth screamed at me. He's making me feel like a two year old. What's his problem? Seth was still screaming at me and I had started crying. Then, I started feeling funny. Everybody had gotten so much taller. Seth had stopped with his rant and everyone was starting at me. I turned to look at Nessie who was suddenly eye-to-eye with me.

"What happened?" I asked still crying a little. Even though this was baffling, I was still upset that Seth was yelling at me.

"I think we just found your power, Sarah."


	6. The Encounter

heyyyyy! so sorry ive been very busy! as promised i am uploading today and probably almost everyday this week and next week! i thing this chapter is gonna be my best one yet but we'll see;)

MinaBlack21: I am sorry! I'll be updating as soon as possible!

Nessie's POV

"Jake, I give up!" I yelled trying to get Jake to come out from his hiding place. Jake and me were playing hide-and-go-seek while Sarah was watching. Seth and Leah were patrolling ans she was depressed. Nothing new.

"Sarah, do you want to go with Daddy to see Grandpa Carlisle? You can go shopping with Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose." my mom asked, trying to get her to do something.

"It's okay, Momma." she said hiding her face. I know that look. She was about to use her power.

You see, on a hunting trip with Uncle Em, I went home while she stayed to hunt mountain lions. When they got home, we discovered that they had met up with a newborn. Seth was not happy to hear about that and when she told him to calm down, he started yelling at her. I thought Daddy was about to hit Seth, but Sarah started shrinking down to what she looked like when she was 2. Grandpa Carlisle had checked her out and tried to experiment with her power and discovered that when she wanted to she could grow up or sink down to her desired age(or she would be able to when she learned how to use her power). And like I earlier predicted, she was now the size of a four year old.

"Oh, Sarah. I'm sorry baby. He'll be back soon, he's just patrolling." Mommy tried to comfort her.

I said I'm fine!" Sarah practically yelled, then stomped to our room. She has fits like this and usually locks herself in and cries or pouts for a while.

"Sarah! Don't think those naughty thing!" Daddy yelled at her. She obviously was in a mood.

"Lunch!" calls Mamma. Yum!

"Come on, butterfly! I figured you would be running by the sound of your stomach." Jake said, noting that earlier my stomach was growling.

"Well then pick me up if I'm not fast enough!" I challenged pushing myself forward. He easily caught up to me and placed me on his shoulders. When we were in the kitchen, he set me in his lap and I started eating my sandwich and he started eating his eight sandwiches and family bag of chips.

"Sarah, it's lunch time." Mom said, lightly knocking on our bedroom door.

"I'm not eating." she called back to Mommy. From what I could tell she was sitting on her bed on the left side of the room.

"Come on, Sarah. It's your favorite human food. I made it just for you." Mom pleaded. It was true, she would only eat sandwiches. I could hear Sarah walking to the window between our beds. All of a sudden a Justin Bieber song started playing on full blast. Momma just sighed.

"Love, she isn't going to talk to anyone." Daddy told Mom crossing the room to hold her.

"Edward you can read her mind, is she upset?" Mommy pleaded to Daddy.

"She's mad because..." Daddy trailed off. He started getting confused and then his face turned cold.

"I can't hear her thoughts anymore." Daddy said with a hint of anger. He looked suggestively at Momma.

"You really think I would block her mind when I want to know what's wrong with her?" Mom stated.

"Sarah, are you doing that?" Daddy asked, slightly upset

"Hell yeah!" she screamed back. Daddy just sighed in frustration. Poor Daddy.

"That's what I'm thinking." Daddy told me, reading my thoughts. Jake had shifted me slightly and I remembered my sandwich. Jake had already finished his sandwich and was working on his bag of chips. _Can you eat any faster?_ I silently asked Jake.

"I'm a wolf, what do you expect? I'm not a fragile, little butterfly like you." he said, using my most hated adjectives and tapping my nose to annoy me.

"Your not funny, Jakey." I tried to say with an angry face, but started smirking.

"Really? That hurts, Ness." he said in mock sadness and started tickling me. Just as Jake was finishing, Seth had walked in.

"Oh, Sarah!" he called out.

Immediately, I hear her start running to the door, unlocking it, and opening it as quick as possible.

"SETH!" she screamed returning to her full size and hugging him.

"Hey baby girl. Have you been good?" he asked.

"Nope." I tattled. I knew she would yell at me later, but it was worth it.

"Nessie!" she screamed my name.

"I'm leaving. Bye Renesmee. Bye Sarah." Daddy said, kissing both our heads.

"Bye Daddy!" we called back to him.

"Sarah, why weren't you being a good girl?" Seth asked with mock scold.

"I wanted you here!" I was gonna tell Sam to let you come play with me today, but they wouldn't let me." she said, poiting to Jake, Mommy, and me.

"With a temper like mine, I knew it wasn't a good idea." said Momma.

"But something good did come out of not seeing you. I learned I have Mommy's power. Well the mental part." said Sarah in a proud manner. Seth just did his signature smile.

"While, Ness. What do you wanna do today?" asked Jakey. I lifted my hand to touch his cheek and pictured my favorite human food.

"Ice cream it is. Seth, Sarah do you guys wanna come?" Jake stated then added the last sentence when I silently told him to.

"I don't know. Sarah's been a bad girl." Seth said to Sarah. When I looked over at her she just smirked. I knew what she was planning.

"Please, Seth. I promise I'll be good the rest of the week. Please?" she whimpered, shrinking to the size of a five year old. Seth looked torn, but after a few minutes nodded. No suprise there.

"After that can we go hunting?" I asked. I hadn't been in a while and Sarah probably needed to go also.

"Sure, Sure." said Jakey.

After ice cream, Seth and Jake changed into their wolf form. We had hunted for about a couple of hours. I touched his leg and silently told him, _I wanna go home_. Seth must've heard what I said, because next thing I knew, they were behind a tree changing into their shorts.

"Can I hunt just a few more animals, please?" asked Sarah. Seth and Jake nodded. I followed Sarah while she hunted when i noticed her freeze.

"Nessie, come here. I smell vampires." Jake told me. I sniffed the air once and smelled them too. So I scurried over to Jake. Seth tried calling Sarah over like Jake had, but she didn't move.

"Ah, we meet again young hybrid." said an unfamiliar vampire, stepping towards her.

"Touch her and I won't think twice about ripping you to shreds." Seth said, protectively moving to stand infront of her.

"Luke? Luke, where have you wondered off to know?" called out a female voice.

"What do you want?" asked Sarah, startling us.

"How can you talk and not be distracted or as you put it, 'frozen'?" asked the man who I assume is Luke.

"You didn't answer my question. What do you want?" she asked again, moving from behind Seth.

"Well isn't it obvious? I want you, my darling. And who do we have here?" he asked pointing towards me. I cringed into Jake's leg. _Jake, I'm scared. Take us home._ I told him silently, putting all my emotions of this odd man into my thoughts.

"That's none of your business! Now and don't come back or you will be ripped apart, limb by limb, by me peronally." Sarah told him growing into her full size.

"Careful, beautiful. It would be a shame to harm a pretty little face like that." Luke hissed. This guy was really getting on my nerves. _I hope you can hear me Daddy. Please come help us! _I tried to reach my father.

"I'm getting bored. How about we make this interesting." Luke said maniacally. The next thing I know, I'm being carried home by Daddy. Immediately, I notice Sarah's gone.

"Put me down!" I squeel to my dad. I needed to try and track Sarah's scent.

"No, Ness. Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jasper, Grandpa Carlisle, and Seth are already searching for her." Daddy tried to reasure me. You really think I'm going to give it up that easily?

"No, but it was worth a shot." he mumbled in my ear.

**yes i am leaving it off right here! r&r! hope you guys like it;)**


	7. Luke and Ally's Plan

heyyy guys;) i hope yall liked my last chapter! hope you guys had a merry christmas or hannukah(spelling?) or whatever you celebrate! well im getting right to it!

Sarah's POV

"I'm getting bored. How about we make this interesting." Luke said. Then everyone besides Luke and me were on the ground, asleep.

"Good job, Luke. How is this more interesting?" I ask, really not seeing the point of this. Man, this guy is stupid. He turned and looked at me, with his face scrunched up. Attractive. I suddenly felt myself getting tired and shrinking to my normal size.

"Your not invincible like your mother, hybrid." he said to me as I fell on my knees. Once he picked me up, I was asleep.

When I woke up, I noticed that I was in a dark room. I tried to get up but my hands were tied together, as well as my feet. I tried to scream but there was tape over my mouth. Then, I saw Luke walk in. He ripped the tape off my mouth(which really hurt).

"I see your awake, my darling." he hissed.

"What is your problem? I have done nothing to you nor has my family. So what do you want, creep?" I yell at him.

"I agree, young Sarah. Your family haven't done anything to me. But, you see, my mate, Ally, is like your sister. Ally was upset when I had tried to feed on you. She didn't want me to feed on you because she wants you." he told me. Wants me? This just got creepy on a whole 'nother level.

"That's why your here. She wants you as a daughter and I will do anything to make her happy." when he said that, I was udderly confused.

"So, she can't have children?" I asked, feeling slightly sorry for the poor woman.

"We have tried before, but she just doesn't like who they become. And each time they have been killed by the volturi. Seeing as you and your sister have been approved, Ally wanted you. I prefered your sister personally, but if it makes Ally happy." he told me.

"Your a sick person, you know that?" I asked him, earning a slap in the face.

"Don't talk to your father like that!" he yelled at me. Suddenly he left the room. I have never missed my family so much than in the very second his hand connected with my face. If my daddy were here, Luke's hand would no longer be attached to his body. On second thought, if I were untied, his hand would no longer be attached to his body.

"Oh, Luke! You got her for me! I love you so much!" Ally said, throwing her arms around Luke and kissing him. No, more like making out with him. Super gross.

"Luke, why is she tied up?" Ally asked, running to my side. I acted innocent and ley her untie me. The second she untied my feet, I was up and running, desperetly in search of a door. Right as I found one, Luke grabbed my waist.

"That's why she was tied up. Ally, what are we going to do if she keeps acting like this?" he asked towards Ally.

"Sarah, don't you want to live with your mommy and daddy?" she asked kindly. To bad I wasn't buying that sweet, innocent crap she was trying to put off.

"Yes, I do want to live with Mommy and Daddy. That's why I was trying to get away!" I yell in her face, again being slapped. She looked about in tears.

"Luke, take her to her room!" she yelled at Luke. He took me into my room, which was awkward.

It was a gray room. Not a cute gray, but like a metal, bank safe kind of gray. There was a bed that had pink sheets and a couple of pillows. There was nothing on the walls. I had a bedstand with a lamp and a book shelf. The only toy was a stuffed bear on the bed. I could tell that they had planned this for a while because one pillow on the bed said Sarah.

"Go have fun, Sarah. I worked very hard on your room." he said rather sarcastically and basically tossed me into my "room".

I ran to the bed and grabbed the bear. It's just what I thought. It was a bear I saw in a store at the mall that Aunt Alice swore she would get me, but when we came back to the store, the bear was gone. I smelled it and threw it across the room. It smelt of Luke and Ally's stench. I would rather not have it. I ran to the opposite side of my room and sank into the corner, crying. I wish I could know where I was and contact my parents. And Nessie. I really did miss my sister. I wonder what she's doing right now. Probably playing with Jake like usual. Maybe she's even playing with Seth. That just made me cry harder.

I don't know what time it was when I woke up, but how would I tell. My room is windowless. I guess I can't have sunlight, because sunlight is happiness. I really hope these people die a painful death. Slowly I got up and looked for the lamp that was now off. As I finally thought I had reached it, I was pushed on to the bed. Thinking I probably just lost my balance I tried to get up but got pushed back down again.

"Hello, princess. You've been a bad girl haven't you?" asked Luke, hitting me. He picked me up and threw me across the room, causing me to hit my head really hard on the wall. I was trying to stand up but he just pinned me against the wall. He started hitting me, over and over again. I was praying to God that he would just drop me and leave me alone, but I didn't have such luck. He threw me again across the room. I didn't know id he was trying to knock me out or get me to bleed, but I just wish I could have died. But, I heard the best thing I had heard in my lifetime(not that I had lived for millions of years). I heard a scream that could only belong to Ally.

"How did you find us?" she yelled to the person.

"Where is she?" hissed who I recognized as my dad. Luke dropped me when he heard my dad, and rushed out of the room.

_Daddy?_ I tried thinking. I knew I couldn't speak, so I called for him in my head as loud as I could. I heard a growl come from an animal, who I new was Seth. Then, as I heard gut renching screams, the door was torn off its hinges. In came the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. In came a sandy colored wolf, with sad, hurt eyes.

"Seth..." I managed to whisper before everything went black.

Seth's POV

I had just ran in on Edward, pinning the woman against a wall and demanding where Sarah was. I was just coming in to help him kill the leech, when a guy came from a room in the back, with blood on his hand and staining his first two thoughts were 1,he killed my Sarah and 2, he is going to have a violent and painful death.

"She isn't dead, Seth." Edward said with as much control as he could summon at the moment. A growl errupted from my chest. Emmett had come into the room and taken Edward's hold on the female vampire, while Edward moved to take down the male. I took that as my hint to get Sarah.

As I walked into the dark room, I looked toward the right side of the room and there sat my Sarah, bruises covering her face, blood all over her clothes, and tears falling from her angelic face. It hurt me seeing her so helpless.

"Seth..." she whimpered and I went running to her. I did the best I could to show her that I was there, but she had passed out. I heard people enter behind me. I turned my head just enough to see that it was Rosalie, Alice, and Bella. Bella pushed past the rest and fell to her knees beside me. I could tell she was just as hurt and angered as I had been. After what seemed like eternity, Alice helped Bella up and Rosalie placed Sarah on my back. My poor angel.

**Yes, I am quite cruel. Hey, at least he didn't rape her like I thought about putting. JK I would NEVER put that she was raped. Question of the Chapter: What was your favorite Christmas/Hannakuh/Whatever you celebrate present? **


End file.
